Rugrats  Trouble in Paradise
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: The gang goes on vacation to Hawaii and get in touch with the local wildlife. Crossover with Lilo and Stitch. NOT MY STORY, just posting it as a favor


Hi, everyone. Once again, I'm posting one of Bryan Runyon's stories; remember, this one isn't mine, I just edited it a bit.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rugrats – Trouble in Paradise.

"Stu, this is amazing."

"Yep. Sand, surf, and other stuff."

Didi looked back at her friend Betty and rolled her eyes yet smiled as she and her friends and relatives gave a good look to the area around the little 'hotel' they were staying during their Hawaiian vacation. To make it more economic, they were staying at a little inn called 'Jumbaa and Peakley's Bed and Breakfast', not too fancy yet decent enough and the people in charge were quite nice even if a bit on the odd size. Even better, they had a little girl called Lilo, around 8 or 9 years old, that offered to take care of the babies at her house, not too far from the inn, while the adults relaxed.

"Now where'd I put the boogie boards?" Stu said while checking out the luggage.

"Stu, don't you mean surf boards?", Chaz asked.

"You don't need to look." Nani, Lilo's older sister, talked to the adults. "You can rent the boards at a very good price at a shack I know; you just tell the owner I sent you."

Meanwhile, Lilo was having fun with the babies, and keeping Angelica from bossing the babies around since she was older than them; of course, with Lilo being in charge of the group, even Angelica had to obey her.

"Sorry, but you have to behave yourself." Lilo said to the blonde before entering the kitchen to get lunch.

"Great… just great." Angelica crossed her arms while looking at the babies playing with Lilo's weird puppy, a blue animal called Stitch. "He was born that way, or a truck hit him?"

Lilo returned with the food and everyone ate; even Angelica had to admit, the food was very good. Maybe the visit wouldn't be that bad after all.

Later, they were all playing with water pistols; the babies ran around while the ones old enough to use the pistols correctly would playfully try to wet them. Chuckie chased Phil and Lil, but then he tripped, and his pistol spilled all its water on a pod Lilo was keeping on the coffee table; Baby-Fier's pod.

"Uh-oh", Stitch said, knowing what would happen.

Too late, the little alien experiment was free again. Lilo had used a dehydrator on him in order to baby-sitting the experiment more easily for a few days since its normal place, the local dog pound, had currently no old dogs Baby-Fier could turn into puppies.

The experiment started flying around, the babies looking at it in amazement, until Baby-Fier focused on the largest kids; he then powdered Angelica, Chuckie and Susie.

They started shrinking, until they were crying babies, barely older than Dil.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day." Lilo groaned while still chasing Baby-Fier. With some help from Stitch, the little experiment got dehydrated again. Lilo then phone-called Jumba, explaining him what just happened.

Remembering how to reverse the de-aging process, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley went off to find the stuff they'd need to get them back to normal, leaving Lilo alone with 8 babies.

The other babies helped Lilo as best they could with Baby Chuck, Angelica, and Susie. Kimi was particularly excited about being a big sister, so was eager to assist Lilo in taking care of Chuckie.

Lilo had gotten Angelica and Susie fed and down for a nap, but, curiously, Chuckie was a handful, since he was always a nervous, easy to scare baby, and now he was acting like a kid barely older than Dil, he wasn't letting anyone touch him for a long time, and without Stitch to help her, Lilo was having trouble.

"Chuckie, hold still," She told him as she tried changing his diapers. Tommy and Kimi helped Lilo hold him, while Phil and Lil put on the baby powder and oil, making a mess in the process.

"There." Lilo said when she'd finally gotten the new diaper on, very happy with herself until she looked at the mess she now had to clean up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults were having fun surfing, building sand sculptures, or collecting sea shells.

"Isn't this great?" Stu asked to nobody in particular as he sat on his surf board.

"I'll say. The surf, the sand-", Didi started.

"The waves." Howard finished, pointing at something behind Stu.

"Oh boy."Drew said, as a huge wave drenched them all.

"Oh well." Chaz said, looking at the remains of the sand sculpture he'd tried to make. Later, after drying up themselves, the ladies sunbathed while the men tried to decide what to do next.

* * *

Lilo, back at the house, had managed to get the 'normal' babies to play for a bit, while she handled the new ones.

"Come on Susie." Susie turned her face away when Lilo tried giving her a bottle. Finally, after lots of convincing, she got it.

"There ya go." Lilo sighed. "One down, two to go."

After Susie was finished with her bottle, Lilo sang Chuckie to sleep, and got Angelica changed. Since they were easily distracted, and doing some sfuff was faster with one baby than with another, Lilo had to practically attend them in turns.

"There we go." Lilo sighed after changing Angelica. Luckily for her, the other babies were so amused at playing with their 'baby-fied' friends, that they kept them busy enough by playing, so Lilo could rest a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the adults, Drew remembered he got a deck, and the men decided they could play every card game they could think of.

"Yeah?" Chaz asked Drew.

"52 pick up."

"Hey!"

The guys ran to get the playing cards.

"Men." The women rolled their eyes before they returned to more important matters... getting a suntan; or at least, a sun bath, as it was Mrs Carmichael's case.

* * *

At the house, Lilo was trying to change Susie, with no success.

"Stay still." Apparently, Susie was a very ticklish baby, and it was hard to touch any sensitive area without her giggling and moving. Luckily, Tommy held Susie as Lilo got her fresh diaper on.

"Thanks, Tommy." Lilo smiled at the bald baby. "Heh... it even seems you kinda understand how to help me, you know?"

Jumba, Stitch and the others finally came back with the formula, Lilo almost kissing their feet in gratitude. A few moments later, the 'baby-fied' kids got changed back.

"Ugh, what a crazy dream." Angelica managed after returning to normal.

"It wasn't a dream." Lilo told her.

"You're kidding." Susie arched an eyebrow at Lilo.

"Nope."

Susie and Angelica turned at each other, then at Chuckie, who stared back at them, and then the trio looked at their 'sitters'.

"It's something in the water, right?" Angelica frowned at Lilo, who just sighed and rolled her eyes, no longer on baby-sitting mode.

"You guys take care of them. Now I'm the one needing a nap." Lilo said to her alien friends before heading to her bedroom.

* * *

The adults came back a few hours later, Lilo already recovered and taking care of the little kids.

"Aw, how cute. You're a great nanny, Lilo." Didi and the others thanked Lilo for babysitting.

"No problem. Maybe I could do it again if we ever go to where you guys live." Lilo smiled.

"That'd be great." Stu told her before giving Jumba a second look. "Mmm... of course, if he stays at home, we'll need to buy a King-Size bed."

**The End**


End file.
